Susurros del Ayer
by Lena D. Mosby
Summary: Una luz en medio de la oscuridad, una oscuridad en la que ella me hundio, una oscuridad, de la que ella me salvo. Una familia que se me arrebató. Y unos profugos, que, sin querer, mi familia son. (Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Enero 2016 - "Meredy" Del Foro GJM")
1. Chapter 1

Drabble # 1: Hecho-Oscuridad.

Palabras: 133.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima Este Conjunto de drabbles participa en el Reto: Mes de Apreciación: Enero 2016 -" Meredy "del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"

* * *

Gritos. Fuego. Caos. Oscuridad.

¿Te imaginas caminar por las calles de tu ciudad entre cadaveres? Porque yo si...

Porque eso me sucedio.

-¡Mamá! - recuerdo que grite. -¡Papá! - creí que lo soñaba. -¿¡Alguien!? - imploré al vació -Quién sea ... ayuda- murmure al caer. Pero no, no habia nadie "Estas sola" escuche -¡No! - grite una vez más.

Observe mi alrededor. Esa noche, lo perdi todo. En esa oscuridad, donde lo unico que me ayudaba a no perderme, a no caer, a seguir viva, era el fuego. Temia que la oscuridad me absorviera. Que el fuego me consumiera.

Y, entonces, como un rayo de luz, la vi. Mi salvadora. Mi luz en medio de esa oscuridad.

¿Por qué en los momentos donde siento que la oscuridad todo lo consume, siempre estas tu?

No, ya no lo estaras.

* * *

N/A Confieso(?) Que originalmente iba a meter Lyredy por donde pudiera. Pero los cables se me cruzaron con el reto de Brotp. Y, a los que me conocen, saben que no iba a poder escribir sobre Meredy sin nombrar a mi Diosa, a Ultear. Muy cortó. Quiza le falta. Quiza que pude escribir mas. Pero siento que un poco más, sería abusar. Vivo un momento donde todo lo que escribo es directo al grano. Y los otros dos drabbles son igual de cortos. Quiza el cuarto sea mas largo.

Gracias Fu, me diste confianza. Gracias Joey, me diste una idea. Gracias a ti, por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Drabble #2: Género: Hurt/Comfort  
Palabras: 209  
Disclamer: "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Enero 2016 - "Meredy" del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"

* * *

 _Ese día mori, y renaci, solo por ti..._

Hay mucho movimiento, gente bajando de la nave, invadiendo la Isla, este, este es nuestro momento, lo que tanto hemos buscado, ¡Al fin lo hemos encontrado! La llave que nos falta para despertar a Zeref...

Pero también, aqui esta el.

El culpable de hacer infeliz a la pobre de Ultear, mi Ultear, ella no merece eso, por eso yo... por eso a el... ¡Por eso encontrare al objetivo numero uno! Y ¡Y yo lo aniquilare! Si, eso hare, lo destruire yo misma, y ella será feliz, será libre, yo la liberare de su dolor, y será feliz, conmigo.  
Seremos una familia. O tal vez no, pero, ella será feliz.

Todo será mejor, no me importa si muero, solo quiero hacerla feliz, y para eso, el debe morir.

U.u.U.u.U

No, no quiero esta verdad, esta horrible verdad que me quema,que me mata. Todo pasa muy rapido, ella, ella no pudo matar a mi familia, a mi gente... pero, ella me cuido, y me crió, y yo la amo. Y siento su dolor. Su dolor que tambien es el mio, y la entiendo.

Y la acepto, porque ella fue luz en mi oscuridad, porque ella, lo es todo para mi. Mi amada Ultear.

* * *

N/A No es mi genero, asi, que fue dificil.

Gracias por leer, otra vez(?)


	3. Chapter 3

Drabble #3: Rated K  
Palabras: 201  
Disclamer: "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Enero 2016 - "Meredy" del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"

* * *

 _Una vez mas, la oscuridad llegó a mi vida, y llego acompañada de siete dragones._

¿Comó no lo supuse cuando vi a Gray caer y luego verlo, de pie? Solo ella...  
Y se fue ¡Me abandono! Solo una carta me escribio, no me dijo adiós... apenas me acostumbraba a tenerlos... apenas empezabamos a ser una familia de verdad... y mi amada Ultear se fue.

Sola me volví a quedar.

—Meredy— escucho que me hablan.

—Jellal yo...— no puedo terminar, las lagrimas se me escapan y el me abraza.

—Lo se, bueno, realmente no lo se— me acaricia el pelo y me sonrie. —No estas sola, yo te cuidare—

Y, me permito sonreir, porque no te hubieras ido pensando en que quedaba sola. Tu, debiste creer que ese hechizo era realmente necesario, y, que el me cuidaria. Se que donde tu estes, pensaras en mi. Y yo pensare en ti. Se que estaras bien, y que te has perdonado, solo me gustaria saber, si sabes lo mucho que valio eso que hiciste, porque, creo, que salvaste su vida.  
Ultear, gracias. Gracias por darme una nueva familia. Gracias por ser mi segunda madre. Siempre te recordare y llevare en mi. Vivire por ti.

* * *

N/A No me gusto. Pero, aqui esta.


	4. Chapter 4

Drabble # 1: Emoción-Alegria

Palabras: 500.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima Este Conjunto de drabbles participa en el Reto: Mes de Apreciación: Enero 2016 -" Meredy "del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"

* * *

Aún no creo que esten aqui.

—Cobra no fastidies— murmura irritada.

—Sorano— dice Erik al oido. Sawyer esta aburrido, y corre...

—¡El amor!— Richard prepara la comida.

—Dormire— ¡Habló hoy!

—Jamas tendremos paz— lamenta Jellal, no evito reir, si, desde que llegaron, nuestros dias son, casi, caoticos, un hermoso caos.

Mi familia creció.

—¿De qué te ries?— pregunta Jellal sentandose conmigo.

—Nada— contestó divertida, su mirada se vuelve severá —Bien— murmuro cual niña pequeña regañada por su padre... —De esta situación, nuestra familia crece.— eso me alegra, alcanzó a escuchar una suave risa por parte de Erik.

—Supongo que, es bueno, confieso que no lo esperaba— se sincera.

-Eres el papá— me mira confundido, y prosigo —Richard, el tio consentidor, Sawyer, Erik y Macbeth son esos primos raros e incomodos— hablo en voz alta, y ante una broma, rectifico —Bueno, Erik es el primo fastidioso. Y Sorano es la hermana que siempre quise—

—Primero muerta Meredy-chan, ya les dije que no me llamen asi— se queja "mi hermana"

—Las relaciones de hermanas parecen amor-odio, hoy es mas odio, supongo— me encojo de hombros. No parece, pero nos llevamos bien, aveces...

—¿Eres feliz? Digo, asi... creo que tambien te veo como una hija, o algo asi, y bueno...—

— Ultear te golpearia, entiendo, y si, aunque me gustaria que ella estuviera...— murmuro lo ultimo —Pero, ellos son divertidos ¿No lo crees Oto-san?— dijo bromeando

— ¡Dejenme en paz!— escucho a Sorano gritar molesta, creo que Sawyer y Erik se han unido, otra vez, a molestarla. Decir "otra vez"es muy común desde que se unieron. Es muy divertido, ahora, usará magia para callarlos, y si, sucede, Sawyer huye, y Erik dice que puede oirla, creo que ya se enojo.

— Les gusta pelear, es amor— dice Richard feliz. Erik ríe, Sorano se calla. Genial, creo que ya tenemos como molestarla, porque claro, soy la hermana menor aqui. Escucha un casparreo, es Jellal, Erik va junto a Macbeth que al fin logro dormir a sentarse. Sorano viene conmigo.— Burlate de lo dicho por Hoteye y no amaneceras— masculla. Rio. Sonrie. Mala señal.

— No te he visto con Midnight—

— Solo es mi amigo—

— Claro, a ella le gusta el mago de Lamia— grita Erik.

— El lento— lo apoya como siempre a la hora de molestar.

— Espero que sea mentira— dice Jellal serio. Estupidos celos de padre.

— Es amor— y Richard deberia empezar a vigilar la comida, se le podria quemar.

— Extraño la tranquilidad— murmuro mientras me tiro en el suelo para acostarme.

— Mentira— ¡Dios! Tengo ganas de golpearlo ¿Por qué siempre debe meterse donde no lo llaman?

— Callate Cobra, dejala en paz— dice Sorano irritada mientras le lanza un ataque. Hmp, ese hechizo no se lo conocia

—Defiendes a tu nueva hermana, que linda— lo esquiva y rie.

— Es amor—

— Richard deja en paz a Sorano— gritó y me levantó para ver como va la comida. Muero de hambre.

Mientras comemos nos observo, tan distintos y tan iguales, y los susurros del ayer, apagandose lentamente.

Gracias, familia.

* * *

N/A ¡Asco! Termine haciendo un OS y esto es un mal resumen, el final, es el final pero no lo es ¿Me explico? Nada de esta colección de ha gustado, pero no queria abandonar el reto. Gracias Furrett por los animos, algún día leeras el OS que se acercá mas a lo que te conte.

Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias.


End file.
